The Wolf That feel in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Ah, saya nggak bisa bikin summary ah (Nggak bertanggung jawab nih author) Terinspirasi dari lagu Vocaloid yang judulnya tercantum di tittle. RnR (Maaf untuk fic yang pendek nan geje plus nggak nyambung sama sekali . .)


Yehe , fic K-Project Indo pertamaku XD

DISCLAIMER(S) : Sudah jelas K-Project itu milik GoHands , kalo punya saya pasti nggak bagus dan tidak selesai-selesai animenya

WARNING(S) : Aneh, OOC , geje , saya bermunculan tanpa sepengetahuan pemeran

* * *

Ini peran-peran para HOMRA dalam fic ini :

-Anna : Little Red Riding hood

-Mikoto : Serigala

-Kusanagi : Ibunya Little Red Riding hood

-Yata : Neneknya Little Red Riding hood (Yata : YANG BENAR SAJA AUTHOR!)

-? : Tukang kayu (atau apa itu saya lupa indonya apa)

* * *

The Wolf That feel in Love with Little Red Riding Hood

Di sebuah desa dekat hutan , hiduplah seorang anak perempuan kecil bernama Anna Kushina. Anaknya imut , kawaii , dan moe moe begitu tapi sayang dia buta warna (Padahal buta warna 'kan biasanya cowok bukan cewek) anehnya lagi, dia cuma bisa melihat warna merah. Ajaib kan saudara-saudara ?

Bek tu de stori

Suatu hari, neneknya yang diketahui bernama Misaki Yata (Loh, marganya kok berbeda, mungkin nenek dari ibunya) sakit. Ibunya , yang bernama Kusanagi Izumo (Lah ibunya juga marganya berbeda, jangan-jangan si Anna ini hasil pernikahan kilat) ngomong sama anak yang mungkin hasil dari pernikahan kilat "Anna, nenek bejadmu (nggak sopan tuh mertua/anak) sedang sakit. Ini bawakan racun, biar dia mati keracunan (benar-benar kejam)" "Baik"

Anna pun berjalan menelusuri hutan yang kebetulan hiduplah seekor serigala yang anehnya dia berwarna merah dan kebetulan Anna melihatnya. Ajaibnya lagi si serigala itu berubah wujud menjadi manusia setelah disentuh Anna

"Kamu siapa ?" tanya si serigala

"Namaku Kushina Anna"

"Aku Souh Mikoto, ngapain kamu sendirian di hutan"

"Itu... nenekku sakit , terus ibu nyruh au ngasih racun ke dia."

"Ibumu sudah gila (emang) Masa ibunya sakit malah diracuni bukannya malah mati ?"

"Aku nggak tahu."

"Bagaimana kalo kamu kuantar ke rumah nenekmu ? Lagi-lagian masa anak manis sepertimu jalan-jalan sendirian di hutan ?" tawar Mikoto

"Baik"

Dalam perjalanan, Suoh tak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya, terus ngelihatin Anna.

Mikoto POV

Kenapa sih aku kok ngelihatin anak ini terus ? Tapi anaknya sih memang manis, tapi jangan-jangan dia bisa kayak ibunya yang tega meracuni ibunya sendiri

Normal POV

Sesampai di rumah neneknya Anna , Mikoto pun berubah kembali menjadi serigala.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Siapa disitu ?" tanya neneknya ala banci taman lawang

"Ini Anna, nek"

"Baik masuklah"

Ketika Anna masuk, si nenek langsung histeris dan untunglah nggak jantungan

"SERIGALA ! SERIGALA !" Si nenek kembali berteriak-teriak ala banci taman lawang

"Jangan kawathir nek, serigala itu akan kuusir" Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari mana saya juga nggak tahu tapi tempe

"NARUTO , KAMU SALAH FANDOM, WOI !" Si author pun melempar sebuah katana dan untunglah Narutonya tidak mati

Beck tu de stori

"Jangan kawathir , serigala ini akan saya... Loh Misaki, kamu toh yang jadi nenek"

"HOI AUTHOR ! MAKSUD LOE APA ?!"

"Sudah, abaikan dan IKUTILAH FIC INI DENGAN BAIK KALO TIDAK SILAKAN BERSARUMI DI UJUNG RUANGAN SAMBIL PUNDUNG !"

Beck tu de stori (kali ini betulan)

POOF ! Setelah si tukang kayu atau apapun si Fushimi itu datang, serigala itu kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"HAH ? MIKOTO-SAN , KAMU JADI SERIGALA ?" Misaki pun terheran-heran

"Emang kenapa ?"

"Bukan begitu tapi..."

"Oke , cerita selesai dengan si serigala berpacaran dengan Anna dan Nenek menikah dengan si tukang kayu atau apapun dia itu. Sedangkan ibunya Anna dikutuk si nenek sehingga dia mati keracunan (Ya gak jelas juga sih tapi biarkanlah~)

* * *

The End

~Extra~

Misaki, Kusanagi , & Misaki : AUTTTHHHOORRRR! MAMPUSLAH LOE !

Author : Ampun...

* * *

Ini adalah fic terakhir yang akan saya publish sebelum saya hiatus selama bulan November , tapi jangan kawathir sebab Desember saya akan nge-post dan update 5 chapter untuk setiap fic berchapter (khusus untuk KH Project dan 07-Ghost project 12 chapter) dan ngepost lebih dari 6 fic baru. Ja ne ~


End file.
